Bright Eyes and Scaly Tails
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: Post-series. Ron couldn't believe it; out of every pet animal that she could pick, Rose wanted a dirty, diseased ridden rat.


**Bright Eyes and Scaly Tails**

**Author:** Mystic Dodo

**Published:** September 2014

**A/N:** This story was born because I own two pet rats and, to be honest, they are the best. I love them to pieces. They're smart, funny, affectionate, can learn tricks, clean and so underrated it's unreal. I'm a crazy rat lady! Are any of you fantastic about ratties too?

* * *

Ah, shopping for school supplies. Ron remembered hating that when he was a Hogwarts student; first of all, it wasn't really shopping, more of a scrounge around for the cheapest and therefore crappiest things which would break almost as soon as you used it. Second, it was embarrassing; his mother flapping around, yelling out her children's names at the top of her lungs, no time for window shopping or looking at anything he perhaps wanted (never minding the fact that he would probably had to have sold his organs to afford even low market cast offs)…

To be fair to his mother, it was incredibly hard trying to buy supplies for all of her children as well as keep an eye on them all during the dark and troubled times. Still…. Part of him wished that he was at home in bed with his wife rather than in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. It was lovely though, seeing his daughter rush around as free as a bird, nattering with friends, darting from shop to shop (so many extra curriculum books!) and having fun exploring.

Hugo was sulking behind his father, kicking at random pebbles. He had been told off for being rude and pointedly ignored any attempts of Ron talking to his son. He could see that Hugo was trying hard to hide the fact that he loved the shops, eyes sparkling and fingers itching for when he would soon get his own brand new wand, robes, quills, inks, books…

"Dad, shall we have lunch?" Rose appeared out of nowhere, her face flushed with happiness. Her arms spilled with bags and Ron internally sighed; how much would all that cost? By all means they had the money but there was still a part of him that found it hard to splurge in things, just because. "Dad?"

Ron's tummy grumbled and he grinned down at his daughter and son. "Where do you want to go?" It took some negotiation but in the end they ended up sitting outside nursing some burgers, all sworn with promises to each other to not tell Hermione.

It was good to sit down and rest his aching feet, Ron thought, stretching in his chair. Had shopping always been so exhausting or was his age catching up with him? No wonder his Mum had wanted things to be done as soon as possible… Merlin, he was tired. Next year it would be Hermione's turn to go solo with the kids, even if he didn't have to go to work that day. She must feel the pain!

Rose had gone silent throughout the meal and Ron frowned at his eldest. "You okay? Don't worry about what Mum will think."

"It's not that," Rose said. She looked uncomfortable. "Dad, do you think I could get a pet to take with me?" Before Ron would answer Rose began to ramble; "I've had really good grades this year and Mum said I could have something special and I've been thinking about a pet for a while because most of my friends have one and I've been reading how companionship between a wizard and their animal can increase empathy and lower stress and sometimes, the other students at Hogwarts are just so overwhelming and it would be nice to be able to go and spend time with my pet for a change of scenery and –"

"Okay, okay," Ron interrupted, laughing. "Go and find yourself a pet. Show me before you buy anything, okay?"

"Dad, I want a pet," Hugo whined.

"Maybe when you're at Hogwarts, son," Ron said as Rose ran out of sight, a dust trail following her. He still looked rather grumpy. "Hey, Hugo; want some ice cream while we wait?"

It done the trick; his boy's face broke into a massive smile and he eagerly encouraged his dad that it should have chocolate sprinkles, an extra scoop of ice cream, perhaps some popping candy too… and Ron ruffled his son's hair in affection. They were finished with their indulging treat when Rose finally came back, holding a small cage in her arms.

"Rose, what did I tell you? Ask me before you buy anything," Ron sighed. He shook his head. "Right, are we done? Can we go? Do you have everything?"

"I haven't brought them yet, Dad. I wanted to show you because, well…" Rose shrugged awkwardly, holding the cage protectively to her chest. Ron couldn't see inside it; it most certainly wasn't an owl…

"Please don't tell me you want a toad?" Ron groaned.

Rose licked her lips before thrusting out the cage so that her father could see what was inside; a small thing, with big ears, long whiskers and a tail…. "No, Rose," Ron snapped. "You are _not_ getting a rat. No way. Take it back. Get an owl or something; heck, even a toad. No rats."

"But Dad, look at her;" Rose insisted. "She's so gorgeous and she ran up to me in her cage and let me hold her. Please, Dad?"

Ron's blood was thumping in his head and he was angry at the flashbacks of that bloody Wormtail. That fat, lazy, imposter…. Disgusting thing. "No means no, Rose. Take it back. Come on," he demanded, picking up Rose's bags and herding her towards the pet store, Hugo following obediently behind. Rose had begun to sniffle, making soothing noises under her breath to the rodent.

A rat. A rat! They should be banned from being pets, the vermin. Ron felt thunderous and directed his daughter towards the corner where the rats were kept. Rose looked down heartened as she shuffled her feet towards where the rodents were, still talking to the thing under her breath. He sensed Hugo wonder towards the owls and Ron stood impatiently beside the counter where the owner was busy serving somebody else. Rats. Bloody rats! Just for that, Rose wouldn't even get a pet. What cheek! She would be lucky if she got the newest muggle movie that she was so fond of after that….

"You alright there, sir?" the owner broke into Ron's thoughts, scattering them.

"Hm? Yes. My daughter wants a pet but –"

"Ahh, the bright young lady who went to the rats?" The owner said, smiling. Ron felt slight irritation at the interruption, again. "Many people think that they are disgusting, stupid, dirty animals but they couldn't be further from the truth. We have so many types of rats, hooded, agouti, himilayan, even hairless. Your daughter took particular fancy to a black and white hooded one, or should I say, she took a liking to your daughter!"

"Yes but –"

"Rats have such a bag stigma attached to them but they're just like miniature dogs, really. They can learn tricks, are affectionate, actually rather cute though people seem to have a weird aversion to their tails…. Did you know that when rats are happy they do a cats' equivalent to a purr by rubbing their teeth together?" the owner was bouncing on his feet. "Not many people buy rats which is a shame because they're missing out on such a wonderful friend. I myself have sixteen of them and it was the best decision I had ever made! The fact that your daughter went to them shows an opened mindedness that I haven't seen in a long time. You should be proud! You're making the right decision in letting her have a rat. Normally they should be kept in a minimum of pairs as they're social animals and are generally more happy and healthier when in a group –"

" – more than one rat?" Ron felt satisfied by the interruption when the owner blinked a few times, having lost track of his lecture. "I don't want her to have any let alone two!"

"… oh. Oh, okay," the owner replied, looking sad. "That's a shame. Your daughter does look rather down trodden… she would have made a great owner."

Ron looked towards Rose and saw, indeed, that she looked upset. She had placed the rat she had picked back in with its friends but had left her hand in there, allowing the rodents to scamper over it, curious and excited. They were all sorts of colours, so small and perky, energetic and with large bright eyes. Slowly, Ron quietly shuffled so that he was behind his daughter and looked down into the cage.

His stomach coiled at the idea of being so close to rats again. He did have to admit, though, they were definitely cuter than Wormtail ever was, with shining coats, elegant limbs, all toes attached… Some had ran to the corner at Ron's approach before returning to Rose's hand, all tiny claws and twitching whiskers.

They must be babies, Ron thought, as he listened to Rose talk softly to them. She did seem attached to the black and white one and it to her, licking her finger and playing with friends before running towards the wiggling fingers again.

Urgh, what would Hermione do?! She would be more open minded, that was for sure… but it was a rat! Wormtail was a rat! A man but a posing as a rat nonetheless. Surely Hermione wouldn't let Rose have one regardless of grades and good behaviour?

"Buy two," Ron muttered, almost hating himself. "They're best kept in pairs."

Rose had jumped at the sound of her fathers' voice but her face had brightened considerably. "Are you sure, Dad?"

"Just… quick, before I change my mind," Ron turned away, fishing some money from his wallet. "Don't let them out of your room and keep them away from me."

He stood to the side while Rose animatedly picked up the black and white rat and an albino looking one, chattering affectionately to them as she placed them gently in the carrier cage. He was tempted to take back his word as the owner gave Rose a cage, food, bedding, water bottle, an information booklet and a hammock, looking just as excited as she did. He certainly had a lot of love for the little verm – things.

"Dad, rats? Really?" Hugo whispered. "They're so gross."

"They can always be returned before Rose goes to Hogwarts," Ron mumbled back. He was surprised at the guilt that bubbled in his stomach at that and quickly thrust money to the happy owners hands before he most definitely changed his mind. He ushered his kids out of the shop and towards the floo network, more than done with the day.

Ever the dutiful father, Ron carried the large cage that was almost as big as Rose herself, though at an arms' length away. The two rats inside looked frightened, the hooded one resting protectively over the albino rat, their ears twitching from the sudden, different, noises from the outside world.

Eh, they didn't look like Scabbers… they were female too. Rose was vibrating with gratitude, repeating "thank you thank you thank you" over and over and discussing potential names for her two new friends. Ron shuddered but pushed away the desire to throw the cage away from him. Rose wouldn't be happy with that… and she looked so excited and pleased with her choice of pet. Crazy girl, definitely not from his side of the family…

Urgh, a long day of shopping had gotten to him. That was the only reason he agreed. He wanted to go home! Rose looking so happy at the idea of them had nothing to do with his decision…. Taking another glimpse at the rats, he internally sighed. Well, he could put up with them, for Roses' sake. He shouldn't hold such a deep prejudice after all these years, as his wife would say.


End file.
